


Gym and Jealousy

by caprxxcorn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hyun Ryu - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, zen/mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprxxcorn/pseuds/caprxxcorn
Summary: MC got a little jealous on Zen’s fangirls while they’re on the gym.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing and actually finishing a fic, so please bear with me but I always welcome constructive criticisms! :)
> 
> Rating: 18+ ⊂((・▽・))⊃
> 
> Cross-posted at: http://caprxcorn.tumblr.com/post/152807404539/gym-and-jealousy-a-mystic-messenger-fanfic-zen

 

 

 **  
**It was Zen’s rare holiday from work after he became one of the most successful actors in the industry. After making love after waking up, you suggested to go to the gym since Zen likes working out and you got those unnecessary volume on your tummy after staying on your family’s house last weekend. You got conscious after Zen purposely pinched your tummy earlier when he’s hugging you. **  
**

_“MC, I don’t really mind you being fat and all~ I love you and your figure doesn’t matter. Being with you alone makes me happy, so don’t worry, okay? U-uhm… should we go with another round? *wink*”_

Your face became red and shyly nodded.

He said that and you believe in him. But you don’t trust the people around him. Especially girls. Damn. Zen is a very nice person and his fan service is really popular among celebrities that’s why fans love him. Even though he announced your relationship with him on the last RFA party, that doesn’t stop people from hitting on him, even though the world knows that he’s taken. That’s why you always put up an effort to make Zen crazy about you all the time.

You were shamelessly flirting with Zen while running on treadmills next to each other and was having a good time. Going to the gym is a good idea, you thought. You like seeing Zen happy while he’s with you and you also like seeing Zen wet with perspiration… sweat running on his biceps… and his shirt hugging his body so you can see his abs…

This is not the first time you’ve justified why Jaehee is a big fan of Zen.

Zen’s smile distracted your flow of thoughts as he bent down his face because you’re looking down his body. _Ooops_. You immediately turned your face away from him, flushed and embarrassed. Zen laughed hard and you can hear his soft whisper, “How cute.”

You decided to focus on running afterwards and you noticed Zen’s increased the speed and smiled at you. You smiled back and continued running.

It was peaceful on the first 15 minutes until you heard a scream from the door.

“Oh my God! It’s Hyun Ryu!!”

You both got startled by the screams of the two girls. Zen immediately turned his head to you feeling apologetic and mouthed “sorry”. You smiled and nodded to ensure Zen that it’s okay and he shouldn’t be worried. You understand this part of his job and you’re normally okay with it.

Well, not always.

There was a time when Zen was forcefully kissed by a fan during his concert while you were backstage. Zen was taken aback but he needs to smile because he’s still at work. You know he’s worried about you that time because he keeps on glancing on you while he’s performing. You kept a smiling face to ensure that everything’s okay so he can proceed with performing with no doubts. You know how he loves this job so much and you want to support him with all your heart.

But there are times like that when your limits are being tested. You know it sucks to be selfish of Zen especially when he’s a public figure. You hate the monster inside of you everytime you see him with a girl.

_Ahhhh, being in love is damn complicated._

“Hi, Zen!” One of the girls came near Zen while the other one was still in the door - maybe still shocked from seeing one of the most famous celebrities working out on a gym same as theirs.

“Hi ladies!” You saw Zen winked at them and pressed a button to slow the treadmill.

You felt something hurt on your chest because even though you know Zen’s fan service is popular, this is the second time seeing him doing it on personal. You decided to not give them attention as you grab your earphones when you heard one of the girls said, “Zen, you have nice biceps… can i touch them?”

_You can’t._

“Can you remove your shirt?”

_What??_

“Can I touch your abs?”

_Uhm-_

“Can I hug you??!”

_Wait, that’s going overboard -_

“Can I touch your lips?”

_Hey, that’s -_

“Can I kiss – “

The girls and Zen got your attention when you _accidentally_ hit hard the treadmill console. You smiled at them and said, “Zenny, I’m going first.”

Without turning your head back, you walked straight out of the room leaving them in awe. Something hurts in your chest and you feel like crying. You know it’s just his job and you trust him to not cheat on you but hearing how those women flirted with your man just triggered the monster you’re hiding from him for so long.

You were on the locker room packing your things when Zen caught you up.

He smiled at you while wiping off his sweat from his forehead. Why did he have to be so hot while doing that?

“Hey, princess. What are you doing?”

You glared at him. “I am packing my things, Captain Obvious.”

“Are you mad?”

“No.”

Zen laughed hard.

“You’re cute, MC.”

Thankfully you’re turning your back from him so he couldn’t see how red your face has turned. Your face turned a darker shade of red when you felt his arms encircled around your waist, giving you a back hug.

“Z-Zen… someone might see us.” You tried to hide your embarrassment by trying to remove his arms around you.

But Zen stood still and kept on hugging you.

“I’ve locked the door, MC.” He whispered on your right ear.

Why am I mad again?

“You smelled so good. I love it when you’re close to me like this, MC…“

You stopped struggling and held his arms that’s hugging your body.

“I like it too, Hyun…” You breathed a sigh. Your man really knows how to calm you down.

You felt his smile against your cheek. He held your hand and then entwined his fingers to yours. “So… care to tell me why my princess is mad?”

“I-I’m not mad…”

Zen chuckled. “Are we going to continue this facade?” He squeezed your hand. “Tell me…”

“W-Well… I hate that you’re winking at those girls as if I’m not there…”

You felt his smile widened. “And…?”

“A-And I hate seeing them flirted with you, like I’m not there… They totally ignored the fact that I’m there.”  

You hate that you sounded like a spoiled brat as you said it. Yet, you’re surprised that Zen chuckled again.

“And… ?”

“And?”

“Are there more?”

“Well, there’s this and that…”

“This and that, huh? Hmm…” Zen hugged you tighter. “Can I sing a song?”

You’re confused but you nodded as an answer.

“A million miles away and I’m still thinking ‘bout my baby… Ain’t misbehavin’, no, you don’t need to worry~ And I’ve had one too many, but you’re the only one on my mind~”

You took your hands from him and covered your face. You’re too embarrassed to face him. But Zen smiled and took back your hands and entwined his to yours.

“Oh, but I know that I can be wild sometimes ~ Oh, but I never lie, 'cause I’m yours, you’re mine~  But I ain’t misbehavin’, no I ain’t misbehavin’ tonight~”

Zen took your hands and kissed them.

“Zen, I’m so sorry-”

“Shhh… you know, MC… I know this might come as being conceited…”

It’s your turn to chuckle. “Well, you’re conceited enough…”

Zen laughed too. “I know…” He entwined his fingers again with yours. “But you know, I like it when you’re jealous.” He breathed a sigh and kissed your shoulders. “You know, I always feel insecure when you’re always fine with my job, just like earlier. I mean, we’ve confirmed our love a lot of times, but I think I’m getting greedy when it comes to your love. So, I’m really happy with you whining on how you’re jealous with other girls.” He let a nervous laugh. “I know this feeling is kinda creepy, but please, don’t let me go…” He tightened his hug and planted a soft kiss on your neck.

You smiled on your cute and lovable boyfriend’s confession.   _I’m so lucky to have this man._

You tried to remove his arms around you and he allowed you to. You saw his face let out a sad smile but you smiled back as you hold his face close to yours and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

You saw his face turned red because of your action. You don’t always do things first like kissing or even hugging because you feel shy about it and you’re thankful that Zen likes to express his feelings more. You know that your face is burning hot too. You saw Zen’s eyes half closed, mirrored with desire and he’s slowly approaching you for a kiss when you blocked his lips using your palm.

His eyes questioning he kissed your palm. You avoided his gaze because you think you can’t say cheesy things with an eye contact like he does.

“I love you, Hyun. I love everything about you. Like how you look at the mirror every morning, admiring yourself. How you always take selfies, even when you’re covered with sweat or on a train going home. I also like it when you say my name when you’re close at it and hold my hand before we sleep. I love everything about you. That’s why I feel so bad for acting childish earlier. I’m so sorry.”

“I told you, I like it when you’re jealous.” Zen started to move his face near you.

“So, I can be jealous all the time?”

Zen let out a smirked. “Well, as long as you won’t break things like earlier.”

“Blah blah blah, I’m not listening~” You playfully put your hands on your ears.

Zen laughed at your cuteness. _This child._ He thought as he crossed the distance between your faces and gave you a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The song sang by Zen is Misbehavin’ by Pentatonix. :)


End file.
